Dark
by the Carpenter3
Summary: "apakah kau mau menjual jiwa mu kepada ku"... Dasar bodoh dia kira jiwa ku barang dagangan... "aku adalah mahluk yang tak terpikirkan apa jenis nya oleh manusia dengan pemikiran terbatas sepertimu,.." ..Padang bunga lavender tak bertuan, itulah namaku".. kesempurnaan akan membuatmu bosan, seperti ku.. Warn: Dark fict, tak ada karakter baik disini, hanya ada jahat, jahat dan jahat.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

"Naruto cepat bangun, ini sudah siang. Jangan sampai aku masuk ke dalam dan menyeret mu keluar, kau akan menyesal jika itu terjadi"

Sebuah bunga tidur membangunkan dari tidur tak nyenyak ku. Mimpi itu pernah aku alami dalam dunia nyata, dulu sekali saat aku masih berada di tengah-tengah kehangatan sebuah keluarga. bukan seperti saat ini, terkurung di dalam penjara gelap berjeruji besi dengan pencahayaan minim, satu-satu nya sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari jendela kecil yang terpasang disudut tertinggi dinding pembatas antara ruangan pengap yang saat ini mengurungku dengan dunia luar.

Aku ingat dahulu ketika waktu menjelang pagi menyapa, akan ada sosok prempuan berambut merah panjang, mendobrak pintu kamar tempat ku terlelap dalam mimpi, menarik paksa selimut yang melilit nyaman bagai kepompong. terjaga dari tidur itu sudah suatu keharusan bagi ku ketika perempuan berambut merah panjang yang merupakan ibu ku masuk secara paksa ke dalam kamar tempat ku terlelap. Saat aku keluar dari kamar dengan pandangan sayu ketika dipaksa terjaga dari tidur, terlihat di fokus pandangan ku seorang pria bersurai kuning tersenyum hangat mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan koran dan secangkir kopi panas di depan nya.

Namun saat ini kehangatan itu tak lagi hadir menemani pagi hari ku, hanya ada suasana gelap dengan puluhan anak seusia ku tergeletak berserakan di dalam jeruji, tertidur beralaskan lantai dingin. Hanya teriakan mengigau merintih pilu terdengar dari beberapa tubuh terlelap itu.

Teringat akan masakan Kaa-san, penuh dengan aneka macam masakan terhidang di meja, harum tercium menyeruak dari sana. Dengan Tou-san duduk dengan tenang disebelah gadis kecil bersurai pirang yang merupakan adik kembar prempuan ku, menunggu Kaa-san yang memanggil anak laki-laki nya untuk makan bersama sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Namun apa yang aku lakukan saat itu, ketika Kaa-san membujuk ku untuk makan bersama, aku malah menolak, beralasan belum lapar dan berjanji akan membelinya di sekolah, karena tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman di sekolah untuk bermain.

Terlihat di jendela kecil di sudut dinding tertinggi bangunan, yang semula gelap perlahan-lahan mulai muncul cahaya menyinari dari sana, menunjukkan waktu pagi telah menjelang di luar. Entah sudah berapa pagi yang aku lalui di tempat pengap ini, puluhan, ratusan mungkin, atau ribuan, atau mungkin ratusan ribu pagi aku jalani disini. Entahlah pikiran ku terlalu sibuk memikirkan untuk bertahan hidup dari pada menghitung sesuatu yang sudah pasti akan terus bertambah seperti hari. Yang ku maksud dengan bertahan hidup adalah seperti saat ini.

Ketika pagi mulai menjelang akan ada beberapa orang dewasa yang akan mengantarkan makanan untuk kami anak-anak yang terkurung dalam jeruji, makanan yang bukan termasuk layak untuk manusia dengan jumlah yang jauh dari mencukupi untuk membuat kenyang masing-masing dari kami. Saat itulah naluri bertahan hidup kami muncul, kami berkelahi satu sama lain, atau tepat nya kami saling menyerang dengan insting membunuh didalam nya, untuk memperebutkan sesuap makanan.

hantaman, pukulan, tendangan bertubi-tubi aku sarangkan di badan seorang anak yang kurang lebih berumur sama dengan ku, bertubi-tubi pula serangan balasan yang aku terima. Saat tubuh nya berhasil aku jatuhkan, terbaring terlentang, insting ku menggerakkan tubuh seperti secara otomatis terkontrol untuk menduduki bagian perut, mencekik bagian leher, menarik kepala nya menjauhi permukaan lantai dan menghempas kan dengan sekuat tenaga kembali ke lantai, berkali-kali hingga tanpa sadar kepala bagian belakang nya mengalami pendarahan membuat nyawa tak lagi berada di raga. Jangan tanyakan kenapa aku melakukan sampai seperti itu, rasa laparlah penyebabnya, jika aku tak membunuhnya, maka dia yang akan mengakhiri hidup ku, bukankah akan sama saja jika aku membiarkan nya hidup, perlahan-lahan dia pun juga akan mati karena kelaparan. Dahulu ada ratusan anak berada di tempat ini, terus berkurang hingga hanya terdapat puluhan anak saja yang bertahan hidup. lima anak mati untuk menyambung hidup puluhan anak dalam sarapan pagi kali ini.

Setelah insiden yang tak patut dilakukan oleh anak-anak seperti kami berakhir, orang dewasa yang mengantarkan makanan yang sejak tadi menyaksikan adegan saling membunuh diantara kami dari balik jeruji akan masuk ke dalam dan mengambil lima teman kami yang sekarang telah menjadi mayat, ironis memang aku masih menyebut nya teman ketika aku membunuh nya dengan tangan ku sendiri.

Masih terkenang jelas di angan ku hari terakhir sebelum aku masuk ke dalam tempat terkutuk ini, hari yang mengerikan untuk sekedar di kenang untuk anak kecil seperti ku. Aku tinggal disebuah rumah besar dengan ketiga keluarga ku, ayah ku yang seorang pemilik perusahaan yang tak aku ketahui perusahaan apa itu, jangan salahkan ketidaktahuanku, saat itu yang ada dalam kepala ku hanyalah bermain seperti anak kecil kebanyakan, Seorang ibu rumah tangga yang penuh kasih sayang dan adik kembar perempuan ku yang cerewet dan hiperaktif berada didalam nya, malam hari aku terjaga karena suara berisik letupan senapan menggema dari lantai dasar. Dua orang menggunakan penutup muka, berbaju hitam dengan memegang masing-masing sebuah senapan mendobrak paksa masuk kedalam kamarku, rasa takut menyergap ku aku berlari menjauhi pintu dengan engsel yang terlepas karena dipaksa untuk terbuka.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil seperti ku untuk melawan dua orang dewasa berbadan kekar, ditambah sebuah senapan laras panjang ditangan nya. seperti sebuah karung mereka menggendong ku di atas pundak, menuju lantai bawah. Dan hal yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ku lihat, darah berceceran dimana-mana berasal dari dua tubuh dengan tangan saling bertaut, sempat sulit untuk ku kenali karena keadaan bagian wajah yang tercabik-cabik, namun melihat dari warna rambut dan ukuran tubuh masing-masing dari mereka, aku tahu mereka adalah kedua orang tuaku.

Rasa sedih merajam relung hati membuat ku berteriak dan meronta dari pria berpenutup muka yang menggendong ku. Sempat terlepas dan terjatuh ke bawah, namun sebuah sensasi ngilu terasa di tengkuk, seperti ada sebuah tangan yang memukul ku tepat di tempat itu, atau mungkin itu memang sebuah tangan, membuat aku tersungkur jatuh pingsan dalam ketidakberdayaan.

Saat mata ku terbuka aku sudah berada di tempat ini, dalam sebuah ruangan berjeruji seperti sebuah penjara dengan ratusan anak seusiaku berada didalam nya.

* * *

 **Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . . .

"apakah kau mau menjual jiwa mu kepada ku"

Sesosok gadis berambut indigo terurai panjang hingga menyentuh pinggul, memakai sebuah dress terusan selutut berwarna hitam duduk nyaman di atas dinding pembatas penjara satu dengan yang lainnya, mengayun-ayunkan kedua kaki yang bebas, sesuatu yang gajil terlihat dari sosok nya, dua buah sayap hitam kelam terpasang indah di bagian punggung kiri dan kanan, menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan lah seorang manusia, tanpa melihat keberadaan kedua sayap di punggung nya pun sebenarnya sudah dapat diketahui bahawa dia bukanlah manusia, seorang gadis bisa duduk nyaman di atas dinding dengan ketinggian dua belas kaki dari tanah, dinding yang berada didalam sebuah penjara gelap dengan segala kengerian yang ada, bukan kah sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia bukanlah seorang manusia.

Sementara dibawah nya duduk dengan memeluk lutut bersandar pada dinding, sosok yang di ajak bicara diam seribu kata, surai kuning panjang nya sebagian menutupi mata yang hanya ada kekosongan yang terpancar disana. Di sekitarnya terdapat puluhan anak seumuran nya berserakan dengan posisi masing-masing.

"Heh, apakah bertahun-tahun terkurung disini membuat indra pendengaran mu kehilangan kemampuan nya Naruto-kun" suara merdu kembali terdengar dari gadis bersayap hitam, suara yang seakan-akan menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengar nya, namun tidak dengan laki-laki bersurai kuning yang ada dibawahnya, diam seribu bahasa sedikit banyak membuat nya kesal. Mata lavender nya menajam, jika saja pandangan mata manusia bisa membunuh mungkin orang yang dipandang nya sudah mati sejak dari tadi, tapi diri nya bukan lah mahluk yang disebut dengan manusia, mata nya pun jika dia mau bisa membunuh mahluk seperti manusia dalam sekali pandang namun dirinya tidak mau melakukan itu kepada laki-laki yang mengacuhkan nya sejak dari tadi, laki-laki itu memiliki hal menarik yang sayang untuk dibunuh.

"bisakah kau diam mahluk bersayap, bukan kah kau tahu dari puluhan anak yang terkurung diruangan ini, hanya aku yang bisa melihat mu, akan terlihat seperti orang gila jika terus-terusan berbicara dengan mu, dan harus berapa kali aku katakan aku tak akan memberikan jiwa atau apapun itu kepada mu" menghela napas, terganggu akan pandangan aneh yang dilayangkan puluhan pasang mata disekitar nya.

"apa kalian lihat-lihat, aku sudah gila karena terkurung puluhan tahun bersama kalian" Naruto bangkit berdiri, meraih kepala seorang anak yang duduk terdekat dari nya.

 **Bruukk**

Sebuah kepala terdorong menghantam keras nya jeruji karena dorongan keras tangan Naruto. Darah segar merembes keluar tak terbendung.

"Sialan" rasa pening masih terasa akibat benturan, dengan pandangan mata kiri yang buram akibat darah yang mengucur dengan laluan memasuki kelopak mata. Bangkit berdiri melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras lurus mengambil center kekepala anak bersurai kuning pelaku tunggal yang mendorong kepalanya menghantam keras nya besi berbentuk silinder yang tersusun rapi sebagai jeruji.

 **Kletekk**

Bukan seperti orang bodoh yang diam saja ketika sebuah pukulan mengincar kepalanya, Tangan kiri Naruto dengan gerakan reflek menangkap kepalan tinju itu, mencengkeram erat memelintir ke arah kanan menimbulkan sebuah suara tulang yang barangkali patah, kaki kanan nya menendang keras kedepan membuat tubuh lawan nya jatuh tersungkur kebelakang.

"dasar pecundang"

Naruto kembali ketempat semula nya duduk, setelah sebelum nya meludah kedepan, kearah anak yang tersungkur dengan rintih kesakitan yang menjadi lawan baginya. Bertahun-tahun hidup ditempat seperti ini membuat nya sadar akan satu hal belas kasihan akan membuat mu cepat mati.

"ah itu salah satu yang kusukai dari mu Naruto-kun, dan apa-apaan panggilan mahluk bersayap mu itu, bukankah sudah aku bilang panggil aku Hinata-sama wahai manusia rendahan" kembali terdengar suara gadis bersayap yang diketahui bernama Hinata. Mengacungkan jari telunjuk kearah Naruto dengan wajah mendongak keatas menunjukkan sebuah keangkuhan disana.

"…"

"jangan acuhkan aku..."

"…"

"Naruto"

Seperti tak terpengaruh dengan suara merdu perempuan seksi bersayap diatas nya, Naruto menguap bosan dan memejamkan mata biru langit milik nya sejenak, bayangan pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis cerewet bersayap hitam kelam tanpa diinginkan terlintas di ingatan nya.

 **Bukkkk.. Bukkk**

Saat itu terjadi perkelahian besar yang melibatkan seluruh anak yang terkurung di tempat ini, hanyalah hal sepele sebenarnya, karena merebut kan sesuap nasi, namun perut yang lapar dan jumlah makanan yang tak mencukupi mengakibatkan insting bertahan hidup dari kami mengambil alih, perut kenyang adalah hadiah bagi pemenang sedangkan sang pecundang akan mati kelaparan mungkin.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang duduk tenang diatas dinding pembatas penjara mata lavender nya secara intens menyaksikan anak-anak yang saling berkelahi di bawah nya, jari lentik nya mengelus dagu seolah-olah berpikir akan sesuatu.

Saat itu aku yang terlibat dalam perkelahian, tak sengaja mendongak keatas, hingga pandangan ku saling beradu tatapan dengan gadis itu, hal yang membuat ku janggal selain keberadaan nya duduk diatas dinding yang tak mungkin di capai oleh manusia tanpa sebuah alat, sebuah tangga misalkan, namun ini seorang gadis yang mungkin berumur dua atau empat tahun diatas ku bisa berada disana, adalah dua pasang sayap hitam yang berada di balik punggung nya.

"Lihat ada gadis bersayap" teriak ku saat itu. Membuat semua anak yang terlibat perkelahian berhenti sejenak mengalihkan pasang matanya kearah tempat yang aku tunjuk dengan jari telunjuk ku.

Bukan nya rasa kagum seperti ku saat pertama melihat mahluk cantik bersayap itu namun yang ditampilkan oleh mimik muka masing-masing dari mereka adalah rasa kesal karena merasa dibodohi, pandangan mereka teralih dari arah yang aku tunjuk menuju kearah ku, pandangan masing-masing dari mereka seolah-olah mengatakan, apa kau gila, dasar penipu, kau ingin mati dan kalimat-kalimat berbahaya lain nya. Selanjutnya tubuh ku babak belur akibat menjadi pusat kekerasan sebagai pelampiasan, dan kau tahu yang membuat pandangan kagum ku kepada gadis bersayap itu hilang tergantikan dengan rasa kesal, ketika aku melihat dia tertawa seolah-olah adegan pengeroyokan yang menimpa ku adalah sebuah tayangan adegan komedi.

"apakah aku sudah gila, karena hanya aku yang bisa melihat mu, dan apa kau ini, malaikat, iblis atau mahluk tidak jelas lain nya nee-san. Yang pasti kau bukan manusia kan"

Itulah kata tanya pertama kali yang aku ucapkan demi menjawab rasa penasaran ku yang mencapai ubun-ubun tentang gadis yang duduk di atas dinding tepat diatas ku, dan jawaban aneh yang membuat ku heran.

"apakah kau mau menjual jiwa mu kepada ku"

Dia pikir jiwa ku sebuah barang dagangan pikirku. "jadi kau seorang iblis"

Bukan kah seorang iblis, mahluk yang kebanyakan menginginkan untuk memiliki jiwa manusia sebagai makanannya, itulah yang terlintas di pikiran ku saat itu. Dan sekali lagi perkataan nya yang membuat ku binggung.

"aku bukan lah wujud mahluk apapun yang ada dipikiran mu Naruto-kun. Aku adalah mahluk yang tidak akan pernah terpikirkan apa jenis nya oleh manusia dengan pemikiran terbatas seperti mu, jadi kau bisa menganggap jenis mahluk apapun aku ini..." seringai manis terlukis dibibir nya.

"...padang bunga lavender tak bertuan, itulah nama ku"

Mengabaikan rasa heran ketika gadis bersayap itu telah mengetahui Nama ku, aku lebih heran dengan apa yang dikatakan nya selanjutnya, nama yang aneh bukan, hal itulah yang juga pertama kali terpikirkan oleh kepala kuning ku saat itu. dengan apa aku harus memanggil gadis bersayap itu, Padang, Bunga, Lavender masih mungkin digunakan sebagai nama, kata terakhir Tak bertuan, sudah pasti bukan sebuah nama panggilan. Namun saat aku akan mengutarakan isi kepala kuning ku.

"Hyuga Hinata, panggil aku Hinata-sama mahluk renda..."

Hembusan angin mengalihkan pikiran Naruto dari lamunan konyol pertama kali pertemuan nya dengan gadis bersayap yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Hyuga Hinata.

Merasa kesal karena sejak tadi diacuhkan oleh anak bersurai kuning yang diajak nya bicara, membuat Hinata turun dari tempat nya duduk, mengembangkan kedua buah sayap hitam nya yang jelas-jelas berfungsi untuk terbang, menuju bawah mendarat tepat didepan Naruto duduk memeluk kedua lutut nya, angin dari kedua sayap yang menutup dari posisi terkembang nya berhembus sepoi kearah muka Naruto.

Mata lavender Hinata bertemu pandang dengan biru langit milik Naruto.

"apakah aku cantik" ekspresi muka nya tetap datar tanpa mengharapkan jawaban apapun, seolah oleh orang didepan nya pasti akan mengatakan sesuai kehendak nya.

"iya" seperti ada sihir yang mengikat, membuat bibir Naruto mengatakan kata diluar kehendak otak. Membuat nya merasa bingung. apa ini, kenapa semua kontrol kehendak akan tubuh nya lenyap saat pandangan mata nya berpapasan dengan bola mata lavender gadis di depan nya. Bola mata yang sesaat bersinar, entah memang bersinar atau hanya kesalahan pandang dari mata ku.

Hinata memejamkan mata nya sejenak dan kembali terbuka. "kekuatan itulah yang akan kau dapat kan jika kau mau menjual jiwa mu kepada ku Naruto-kun" senyum manis tersungging menggoda, siapa pun pasti akan menuruti kehendak nya jika melihat senyum itu. Seakan-akan seluruh bagian tubuh Hinata memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat siapapun yang melihat bertekuk lutut kepada nya.

"aku tidak tertarik, jiwa ku terlalu mahal untuk itu" menunjukkan muka acuh tak acuh. Dia pikir jiwa seseorang bisa dibeli dengan kekuatan, jangan bermimpi. Bukankah seorang akan mati jika jiwa nya terambil, apakah prempuan didepan nya ini gila, memberikan penawaran sebuah kekuatan untuk ditukar dengan jiwa, jangan-jangan sebelum aku menggunakan kekuatan itu aku sudah mati duluan, ah masa bodoh dengan penawaran gila itu.

"heh, dasar bodoh, aku bisa membaca pikiran mu. Tentu saja aku menginginkan jiwa mu bukan dalam artian akan mencabut nya dari raga milik mu, aku hanya akan mengamati mu, apa yang akan manusia seperti mu lakukan jika memiliki kekuatan yang aku berikan, namun tetap saja kau juga akan menjadi pelayan ku, karena sebagai ganti dari kekuatan yang aku berikan seluruh bagian dari diri mu akan menjadi milik ku" tawa halus yang seakan-akan bisa membuat pendengar nya tertidur secara perlahan terdengar dari bibir Hinata.

"aku tidak mau"

"sudah ku duga, akan sulit membujuk mu, jika ini berjalan dengan mudah berarti kau sama saja dengan orang lain. hal inilah yang membuat ku tertarik kepada diri mu, sampai-sampai kau tak tergoda dengan aura pesona yang secara alami terpancar dari tubuh ku untuk memikat setiap mahluk yang berada dekat denganku untuk mengikuti kehendak yang aku inginkan" Hinata menghela napas sejenak setelah mengatakan beberapa pendapat nya mengenai Naruto.

jari lentik Hinata mengelus dagu dengan pandangan menerawang keatas, bangkit berdiri, berjalan bolak-balik dengan laluan yang sama untuk memikirkan sesuatu cara membujuk Naruto yang duduk memeluk lutut dengan tubuh bersandar pada dinding.

Rasa heranlah yang di pikiran Naruto saat ini, heran akan tingkah laku Hinata yang berjalan bolak-balik didepan nya, jangan lupakan helaian bulu sayap Hinata yang sering kali tak sengaja menyentuh muka Naruto memancarkan semerbak harum yang tidak kalah dengan parfum-parfum impor berharga mahal ketika tersentuh.

"Bagaimana dengan ini" ucap Hinata setelah mengakhiri kegiatan jalan mondar-mandir nya, duduk menekuk kedua lutut mensejajarkan pandangan nya dengan Naruto, mengadu pandangan lavender nya dengan biru langit milik Naruto. Mata lavender nya bersinar menunjukkan setitik cahaya dari sana.

 **Slapp**

'Akhhh hentikan, aku mohon jangan lakukan itu'

 **Plakkk**

'dasar anak pelacur'

Sebuah tayangan mengerikan terlihat dari mata Naruto saat ini. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang menyerupai sosok dirinya dengan keadaan baju sobek dan hampir terlepas seluruh nya memperlihatkan pakaian dalam berwarna putih, berteriak-teriak mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman pada kedua pergelangan tangan yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang. Rupa nya pria berambut hitam panjang itu lah pelaku yang merobek baju yang dikenakan gadis pirang, mencoba untuk melakukan kegiatan tidak senonoh terhadap nya.

"Narukooo" teriak Naruto. Mengepalkan kedua tangan erat, tanpa sadar setetes air mata berlinang dari kedua mata nya. Meskipun berbeda dengan penampilan bertahun-tahun lalu saat sebelum dia terkurung di tempat ini, Dia tahu siapa sosok gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang ada di penglihatan nya. dia adalah seorang gadis yang merupakan adik kembar nya, hati nya serasa tercabik melihat orang terdekat nya berteriak kesakitan.

Hinata memejamkan mata lavender nya sejenak, membuat penglihatan Naruto kembali seperti semula.

"apa itu nyata" tangan Naruto memegang pundak Hinata yang ada didepan nya, menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari anak-anak lain di sekitarnya, yang terkejut dengan teriakan yang barusan dilakukan nya. Masa bodoh orang lain menganggap nya gila, bagi nya tempat ini memang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang gila, saling membunuh bagai seorang psycopat bukan kah juga termasuk golongan pengidap gangguan jiwa dengan kata lain gila, apa bedanya jika ditambah satu orang lagi, yakni dirinya yang dikira orang gila karena berbicara sendiri.

Hinata menganggukan kepala nya memberikan isyarat kepada Naruto bahwa semua yang dilihat nya adalah benar. "Kau tahu sejak kedua orang tua mu terbunuh dan kau diculik dan terkurung ditempat ini, adik kembar mu selamat dan masih dalam keadaan hidup setelah insiden itu. paman mu Orochimaru mendapatkan hak asuh atas adik kembarmu Namikaze Naruko, begitupun perusahaan milik ayah mu berada di tangan nya saat ini. dia tumbuh menjadi gadis lima belas tahun yang cantik bukan. Jangan tanyakan dari mana aku tahu tentang semua itu, aku bukanlah jenis manusia seperti kalian yang tak mengetahui apa-apa, aku hanya membutuhkan satu kedipan mata untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan mu" keseriusan terpatri di muka Hinata, menunjukkan jika tak ada kebohongan disana.

"kau tahu tempat apa ini, ini adalah tempat untuk membentuk sorang pembunuh bayaran. Sebenarnya tempat ini dirancang agar anak-anak yang dikurung saling membunuh satu sama lain, sebagai seleksi untuk menemukan beberapa anak yang mampu tetap dalan keadaan hidup. Walaupun kau bisa menjadi salah satu yang mampu bertahan hidup, akan memakan waktu sangat lama untuk membunuh anak sebanyak ini, semakin lama waktu yang kau habiskan ditempat ini, semakin menderita pula adik mu yang berada diluar sana. Satu-satunya harapan mu, adalah menerima tawaran ku, dan aku akan memberikan kekuatan pada mu, untuk lepas dari sini, bagaimana?" senyum manis tersungging di bibir merah Hinata. Sebuah umpan sudah dilepaskan, tinggal menunggu untuk disambut dan happ..Naruto menjadi milik nya.

 **Dukk.. Dukkk.. Dukk..**

Berkali-kali Naruto membenturkan kepala nya ke dinding. Naruto memang benar-benar gila itulah pendapat anak-anak disekitarnya yang melihat dengan pandangan aneh, berbicara sendiri, menangis, berteriak-teriak sekarang membentur-benturkan kepala nya sendiri kearah dinding bukankah itu perilaku orang gila.

"aku terima tawaran mu" keputusan final Naruto setelah melalui proses berpikir nya yang aneh. Menghadap kearah Hinata yang masih duduk menekuk kedua lutut nya, menghiraukan darah yang menetes dari dahi nya.

"baka"

Tangan putih Hinata tergerak pelan mengusap dahi Naruto yang mengucurkan darah, mencoba menghilangkan cairan merah kental itu dari sana. kini mereka saling berhadap-hadapan dengan masing-masing duduk berjongkok menekuk kedua lutut.

"saat kau memiliki ini, kau akan memiliki bagian dari tubuh ku, dan semua bagian dari diri mu adalah milik ku kita akan saling terikat satu sama lain" tangan kanan Hinata telulur kedepan.

Telapak tangan yang semula tertutup perlahan-lahan terbuka menampilkan isi didalam nya. Sebuah benda berbentuk bulat berwarna lavender menyerupai bentuk mata, atau memang itu adalah sebuah bola mata.

"ini adalah mata kanan ku, dengan ini kau akan bisa memaksakan kehendak mu kepada orang lain, tak peduli orang itu mau ataupun tidak, termasuk untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.." ucap Hinata. saat ini kelopak mata kanan nya tertutup, hanya mata kirinya saja yang terbuka menampilkan iris mata lavender yang saat ini mengamati mimik muka yang ditampilkan oleh Naruto didepan nya. Tak seperti yang dia kira, muka Naruto datar-datar saja tak menunjukkan perubahan yang signifikan, bukankah mahluk yang disebut manusia akan sangat terkejut dan senang bukan main ketika diberikan sebuah benda yang dapat mengontrol orang lain sesuai kehendak nya, bahkan bisa menguasai seluruh dunia dengan ini, tapi apa-apan sikap laki-laki didepan nya ini, apa dia bodoh, atau bertahun-tahun terkurung di penjara gelap menghilangkan nafsu serakah milik nya, yang akan selalu ada disetiap manusia, heh, aku belum mengerti seluruh nya tentang pola pikir laki-laki pirang ini, pikir Hinata.

"satu hal yang ingin aku ketahui dari dirimu, apa alasan kau menginginkan diriku" bukan kah mahluk bersayap didepan nya ini sudah memiliki segala nya, kekuatan, bahkan dia bisa membunuh dengan pandangan mata nya, kecantikan, dengan bentuk tubuh dan wajah milik nya puluhan laki-laki sudah pasti rela bertekuk lutut didepan nya, jangan lupakan kedua sayap indah itu yang memungkinkan untuk bisa terbang, cita-cita ku waktu kecil dulu adalah bisa terbang, ketika aku melihat seorang gadis memiliki sepasang sayap dan bisa menggunakan nya untuk terbang aku merasa sangat iri kepada nya, bagiku dia sudah sempurna dan apa guna nya lagi memiliki ku.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya, tak aku kira masa kecil mu sangat naif, kau menginginkan untuk terbang, dasar bodoh bukankah mahluk sejenismu tak memungkinkan untuk terbang seperti ku" bibir Hinata tersenyum manis, namun berbeda dengan mata nya yang menunjukkan pandangan mencemooh kearah Naruto.

'sialan, aku lupa jika dia bisa membaca pikiranku' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"itulah masalah nya, kesempurnaan kadang akan membuat mu bosan, itulah yang terjadi pada diri ku, aku berharap dengan kekuatan miliku kau akan berbuat sesuatu hal yang menarik hingga memberikan hiburan tersendiri bagi ku" kita lihat apakah yang akan manusia lakukan jika memiliki kekuatan untuk mendominasi manusia lain nya, bukankah akan menarik untuk di amati. pikir Hinata.

"Apakah kau sudah siap, aku akan memasang bola mata ini ke kelopak mata kanan mu" ucap Hinata, tangan nya yang menggenggam bola mata lavender perlahan-lahan mendekati arah mata Kanan Naruto.

Seperti sebuah sihir tangan Hinata secara pelan mendorong bola mata kanan nya itu masuk ke dalam kelopak mata kanan Naruto. Rasa perih membuat Naruto memejamkan kelopak mata nya. setelah benar-benar masuk Hinata kembali menarik tangan nya menjauhi mata kanan Naruto yang saat ini dalam keadaan tertutup. Kini di telapak tangan Hinata yang semula memegang bola mata berwarna lavender milik nya tergantikan oleh iris mata berwarna biru langit milik Naruto.

Kelopak mata kanan Hinata yang semula tertutup kini terbuka menampilkan lubang kosong disana, karena bola mata yang tak berada di tempat nya, perlahan-lahan telapak tangan yang memegang iris mata biru langit milik Naruto mendekat kearah mata yang berlubang itu, seperti sebelumnya tangan Hinata pelan-pelan menekan bola mata itu hingga memasuki rongga mata kanan milik nya. Setelah benar-benar masuk Hinata memejamkan sejenak kelopak mata nya. Secara perlahan-lahan mata itu terbuka menunjukkan dua bola mata berbeda warna antara mata kiri dan kanan, mata kiri yang berwarna lavender, sedangkan mata kanan berwarna biru langit.

"sekarang perlahan-lahan buka mata mu Naruto" Hinata memberikan instruksi kepada Naruto didepan nya, yang sejak tadi menutup kedua kelopak mata milik nya.

 **Slapp**

Kedua mata Naruto terbuka, namun ada yang janggal dengan pandangan yang tertangkap oleh kedua bola mata nya, bukan lagi sebuah tempat gelap dengan pencahayaan minim yang dikelilingi jeruji besi, namun sebuah padang bunga lavender luas, seakan-akan sejauh mata memandang dipenuhi oleh warna lavender.

Naruto menunduk melihat kedua telapak tangan nya, yang membuat nya heran adalah dirinya saat ini dalam keadaan polos tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Berbalik arah kebelakang ketika pendengaran nya mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang mendekat di belakang nya.

Sebuah telapak tangan membekap mulut Naruto yang akan meloloskan sebuah teriakan, hal yang membuat nya seakan ingin berteriak karena saat ini pandangan nya menangkap sosok gadis bersayap hitam yang mengaku bernama Hyuga Hinata. Seperti hal nya Naruto, Hinata saat ini juga dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh indah nya, hanya sepasang sayap hitam yang terkembang menempel di kiri dan kanan punggung miliknya.

Perlahan-lahan kepala Hinata mendekati kepala Naruto, tinggi mereka yang sejajar memudahkannya melakukan itu. Setelah benar-benar dekat, bibir basah Hinata mengecup lembut mata kanan Naruto, membuat Naruto mengatupkan kelopak mata milik nya.

Perlahan-lahan sayap hitam Hinata terkembang lebar, bergerak menutupi kedua tubuh kami yang saling berdekatan membuat ku mencium aroma wangi yang menguar dari bulu-bulu hitam indah penyusun sayap lebar milik nya.

"buka mata mu Naruto-kun" suara merdu Hinata terdengar setelah melepaskan kecupan lembut bibir nya dari mata kanan Naruto.

Ketika kelopak mata Naruto terbuka menampilkan iris berbeda warna, biru langit dan lavender.

"Hah, dimana kau Hinata" sesuatu membuat nya bingung karena hilang nya sosok Hinata yang semula berdiri di depan nya.

'Aku berada didalam tubuh mu..' suara Hinata terdengar di kepala Naruto. '..bukankah kau bermimpi untuk bisa terbang sewaktu kau kecil, lihatlah dipunggung mu'

Naruto menengok kebelakang, sesuatu yang membuat nya terkejut karena adanya sepasang sayap hitam lebar terpasang dipunggung nya.

'aku bebas keluar masuk ke dalam tubuh mu, karena perjanjian kita, kau memiliki bagian dari tubuh ku, dan semua bagian dari diri mu adalah milik ku kita akan saling terikat satu sama lain. Tentu saja kau dapat menggunakan seluruh kemampuan ku saat kita bersatu seperti ini, akan ku beritahu bagaimana rasa nya bisa terbang' Tawa merdu Hinata terngiang di kepala Naruto.

 **Whuss**

Sayap hitam terkembang, membuat hembusan angin sepoi menggerakkan tangkai-tangkai lavender di sekitarnya.

 **Slapp**

Mahluk bersayap itu terbang jauh menuju angkasa, meliuk-liuk seperti seekor burung layang-layang bermain dengan angin yang berhembus dibawah sayap hitam nya.

Dan **Bersambung.**

* * *

REVIEW anda diperlukan, untuk membakar semangat Author malas ini.

Terima kasih see you again in ne xt chapter!

 **Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.**


	2. Chapter 2

Langit malam melatar belakangi sosok berjubah hitam panjang bertudung kepala.

 **Whuss**

Hembusan angin malam menerbangkan tudung yang semula menutupi bagian kepala, sehingga menampilkan rambut panjang berwarna perpaduan antara warna indigo dan hitam, melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

Sepasang sayap berbeda warna, sayap kanan berwarna Hitam sementara sayap kiri berwarna putih terbuka lebar menahan sosok tersebut agar tetap melayang diangkasa, tak tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi yang selalu menarik benda untuk jatuh kebawah.

Sebuah seringai menghiasi bibir nya seolah-olah terpikirkan sesuatu hal yang menarik. Kedua mata lavender nya bersinar dalam gelap, dapat terlihat pula otot-otot disekitar kelopak mata menonjol keluar.

 **Slaahhh**

Sebuah cahaya membelah bagian tengah-tengah tubuh mahluk tersebut, sehingga terpisah menjadi dua bagian. Hal yang aneh terjadi, dari bekas tubuh terbelah mahluk itu tumbuh bagian tubuh, sehingga menjadi dua mahluk yang berbeda. Satu mahluk bergender prempuan dengan rambut indigo dan sayap hitam kelam menghiasi bagian belakang tubuh nya. Sosok lain nya menyerupai laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan sayap putih bersih di punggung nya.

"Kelihatannya ini akan menarik, kita akan berpisah sampai disini. Bukankah begitu diriku yang lain?" Ucap sosok mahluk laki-laki. Mata lavender nya menyorot sosok lain disebelah nya.

"Sedikit bermain-main dengan manusia dibawah sana mungkin akan sedikit mengobati rasa bosan ku" Suara feminin terdengar dari sosok prempuan bersayap hitam.

 **Slapp**

Dua sosok terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju arah yang berbeda.

* * *

 **Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . . .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah,, Sialan kakek tua itu terlalu meremehkan kemampuan ku. Kenapa harus kakak bodoh ku yang harus mewarisi perusahaan. Kenapa bukan aku, keparatt"

 **Prakkk..**

Tangan kanan milik nya memukul cermin didepan nya, hingga timbul retakan yang melebar pada cermin, sebuah darah kental mengalir dari jari tangan karena tersayat pecahan kaca. Kepalanya mendongak keatas setelah sejenak menunduk, hal yang aneh tertangkap dalam pandangan nya. Cermin yang terdapat banyak retakan didepan nya memantul kan sosok laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan dua buah sayap putih terkembang dipunggung nya, berada dibelakangnya.

"Siapa kau!" Seketika membuat nya bangkit beranjak berdiri dari duduk nya hingga membuat kursi yang semula diduduki nya terjengkang kebelakang dan sesegera mungkin menoleh kebelakang kearah sosok yang terpantul di cermin.

"Uciha Sasuke, kau manusia yang menarik maukah kau menjual jiwa mu kepada ku. Sebuah kekuatan akan kau miliki untuk mewujudkan apa yang kau inginkan" Suara datar terdengar dari sosok bersayap putih.

 **XXX**

"Itachi bunuh dirimu sendiri" Sasuke berucap datar kepada sosok kakak didepan nya. Mata kiri nya yang berwarna lavender berbeda warna dengan mata kanan nya yang berwarna hitam kelam, bersinar sejenak.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan Sasuke" Seperti terhipnotis, tangan laki-laki berambut panjang yang diketahui bernama Itachi, mengambil sebuah gunting didalam laci meja.

 **Crasss.. Crass**

Dengan tawa yang sempat lolos dari bibir nya, berkali-kali Itachi menusukkan ujung tajam gunting keleher nya, membuat darah mengucur deras dari bekas tusukan. Jatuh tersungkur ketika kesadaran nya hilang karena rasa sakit yang diderita.

"Hahaha.. Dengan kekuatan ini aku bisa menguasai perusahaan, Negara ini, atau mungkin seluruh Dunia akan berada dalam kekuasaan ku" Tawa mengerikan keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Maju selangkah kedepan mendekati Itachi yang merupakan kakak nya jatuh tersungkur, tangan nya meraih sebuah kursi yang berada dalam jangkauan nya.

 **Bukkk... Bukkk.. Bukkk..**

"Hahaha.."

Berkali-kali Sasuke menghantamkan kursi kekepala Itachi, hingga membuat wajah nya hancur tak berbentuk penuh dengan darah, rambut yang semula hitam menjadi merah karena terciprat cairan kental darah.

Sesosok mahluk bersayap putih yang sejak tadi berada di belakang Sasuke dan melihat adegan mengerikan itu, tersenyum menyeringai. "Seperti nya memilih nya, bukanlah hal yang salah. Setidaknya dia akan memberikan hiburan yang menarik untuk ku"

 **Brakkkk..**

Sebuah pintu terbuka lebar karena sebuah dobrakan keras dari luar. Memperlihatkan sebuah meja panjang dengan banyak berkas-berkas kertas diatas nya. Orang-orang dengan pakaian formal duduk mengelilingi sisi-sisi meja, seseorang setengah baya berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan berambut hitam yang duduk di kursi pada ujung meja berdiri karena merasa terganggu karena pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba, atau lebih tepat nya didobrak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke, apa kau tak tahu jika saat ini sedang ada rapat dengan klien-klien penting perusahaan kita, apa otak bodoh mu mengalami gangguan hingga membuat mu gila" Ucap seseorang yang duduk di ujung meja, yang saat ini sedang dalam posisi berdiri menatap tajam seseorang yang memaksa masuk yang diketahui adalah Sasuke. Dilihat dari posisi duduk nya yang berada di ujung meja, seperti nya orang ini memiliki posisi tertinggi dari lain nya diperusahaan ini.

"Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk memimpin perusahaan ini kakek tua, otak mu sudah terlalu banyak karat hingga hanya akan membuat perusahaan ini mengalami kemerosotan jika kau tetap memimpin. Akulah yang akan memimpin perusahaan ini mulai dari sekarang menggantikan mu Orochimaru Tou-san" berdiri tegak dengan tangan kiri dimasukan kedalam saku celana sedangkan tangan kanan nya lurus kedepan dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk kearah seseorang berambut hitam panjang yang disebut nya bernama Orochimaru.

"Apa maksud mu Sasuke, sejak kapan kau mulai belajar berbicara kurang ajar kepada ayah mu, dasar anak tiri keparat tak tahu diuntung. Aku akan mem..." Sebelum menyelesaikan apa yang akan dikatakan nya, tiba-tiba pandangan mata Fungaku menjadi kosong setelah beradu tatapan dengan mata Sasuke yang berbeda warna. "Baiklah Sasuke sesuai dengan permintaan mu, dengan senang hati kuberikan perusahaan ini kepada mu. Mulai saat ini perusahaan ini akan menjadi milik mu" Seperti terhipnotis sebuah kata yang janggal terucap dari bibir Orochimaru, diiringi dengan tawa bahagia yang sempat lolos dari bibir nya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati arah dimana Orochimaru berada. "Terima kasih Tou-san, baiklah aku akan menggantikan posisi mu mulai dari sekarang" Sasuke mendudukkan tubuh nya dikursi yang semula diduduki oleh Orochimaru. Mata berbeda warna nya kembali beradu tatapan dengan mata hitam Orochimaru. "Sekarang pulanglah dan jadilah ayah tiri yang baik dengan membersihkan rumah milik anak berbakti mu ini, atau aku tak akan mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mu"

"Baiklah Sasuke" ucap Orochimaru dengan bibir tersenyum. Menundukkan badan sejenak kearah Sasuke duduk kemudian memutar badan nya berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Kalian semua anggap kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi, dan mulai sekarang akulah CEO diperusahaan ini yang di angkat secara resmi oleh CEO sebelum nya ayah angkat ku Orochimaru" mata lavender kiri Sasuke bersinar sejenak dan menyorot setiap pasang mata yang berada diruangan itu. Bangkit berdiri dari duduk nya. "Sekarang teruskan rapat kalian tanpa aku" kaki Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan ruangan rapat yang berjalan seperti semula, seperti tak pernah ada gangguan yang terjadi.

Sasuke berjalan pelan melewati lorong perusahaan yang dipenuhi dengan para pegawai kantor yang menunduk hormat pada nya, dibelakang nya diikuti oleh sosok bersayap putih yang terbang rendah tak membuat orang-orang disana menjerit takut, karena kehadiran sosok itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"Apakah kekuatan kehendak yang dikeluarkan oleh mata ini berlangsung selamanya?" Ucap Sasuke kepada sosok bersayap di belakang nya.

"Tentu saja selama pengguna mata menghendaki nya" Sosok bersayap putih terbang rendah dan berbisik ke telinga kiri Sasuke.

"Hyuga Neji, kita akan menyusun rencana untuk menguasai Negara ini dengan kekuatan kita setelah perusahaan ini benar-benar berada dalam genggaman ku" berkata lirih hampir seperti berbisik Sasuke kepada sosok bersayap yang terbang rendah di belakang nya.

"Itulah salah satu hal yang aku sukai dari mu, Sasuke Uciha. Sebagai manusia kau sangat tamak dan serakah, kau bebas menggunakan kekuatan ku untuk itu, buat aku terhibur Sasuke Uciha" Ucap sosok bersayap putih yang diketahui sebagai Hyuga Neji.

 **XXX**

Suasana gelap mencekam disebuah ruangan pengap yang terdapat jeruji penjara yang mengurung puluhan anak yang tidur berserakan dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda, hanya beralaskan lantai dingin dan berselimut kan angin.

Sosok laki-laki bersurai kuning yang semula tidur di pojok ruangan terbangun dan membuka mata nya. "Hah, Jadi aku bermimpi terbang dengan gadis cantik bersayap hitam. Sungguh mimpi yang aneh" mengucek mata nya, agar fokus pandangan nya yang buram setelah tidur kembali pada keadaan normal.

"Terima kasih telah memuji ku Cantik Naruto-kun, walaupun tanpa kau puji pun aku tetap cantik" Suara sosok lain yang berada disamping laki-laki bersurai kuning.

Karena menyadari ada suara feminim di sebelah nya membuat pria bersurai kuning yang diketahui adalah Naruto, menoleh ke arah asal suara. "Uaaa.. Kau mengagetkan ku Hina..." Melihat sosok gadis bersayap di samping nya membuat Naruto menyadari sesuatu hal. Apakah mimpinya terbang dengan gadis bersayap hitam yang ternyata adalah sosok gadis disamping nya adalah sesuatu yang nyata. "...ta. Jadi semua itu nyata?"

"Bisa dibilang nyata bisa juga tidak, tempat itu adalah mindscape mu, tempat yang tercipta ketika aku masuk kedalam tubuh mu, rasa yang kau rasakan disana adalah sesuatu yang nyata. Seperti itulah menurut ku, dan mata kanan mu adalah mata milik ku, kau bisa memaksakan kehendak mu kepada orang lain termasuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dngan mata itu apa yang akan kau lakukan" Gadis bersayap hitam yang merupakan Hinata beradu pandang dengan Naruto, jari telunjuk lentik nya menunjuk Naruto tepat pada mata kanan nya yang berwarna lavender.

Jari tangan Naruto mengelus-elus dagu sesuatu yang kebanyakan orang akan lakukan ketika sedang berpikir. Dari dagu nya tangan Naruto berpindah menggaruk kepala bagian belakang yang tidak gatal. "Tidak ada rencana besar yang terpikirkan oleh otak ku" Muka Naruto menunjukkan muka yang benar-benar polos jauh dari sosok pembunuh yang sudah membunuh berkali-kali teman nya sendiri.

"Uaappa" Hinata mengalami sweetdrop, keluar dari karakter yang biasa dia miliki untuk sesaat. "Dasar manusia bodoh, setidaknya gunakan sifat serakah yang kebanyakan mahluk seperti manusia miliki yang juga pasti kau miliki. Seperti menggunakannya untuk menguasai dunia mungkin"

"Aku tak berminat menguasai dunia yang bobrok dan sebentar lagi akan hancur ini. Kita keluar dulu dari tempat ini dan menyelamatkan Naruko dari paman ku Orochimaru" Ucap Naruto pasti ketika mengingat akan sosok gadis manis kembaran diri nya.

"Dari mana kau tahu jika dunia ini bobrok dan sebentar lagi akan hancur. Bukankah dari kecil kau sudah terkurung disini" Hinata menimpali perkataan Naruto, mencoba meruntuhkan apa yang diyakini mahluk bersurai pirang didepan nya ini, mencoba membujuk agar melakukan sesuatu yang besar untuk menghibur diri nya.

"Hehehe" tawa polos terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Tangan kirinya menggaruk bagian belakang kepala yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya mendengar dari orang-orang yang setiap pagi mengantarkan makanan ketempat ini. Mereka bilang dunia ini ditempati oleh orang-orang dengan mental yang semakin bobrok setiap harinya, mereka akan membawa dunia ini menuju kehancuran tak lama lagi. Bahkan aku mendengar banyak keluhan dari mereka tentang susah nya memberi makan istri dan anak nya yang cerewet. Ada pula seseorang dari mereka yang meng..." Cerita panjang lebar Naruto dihentikan secara paksa oleh dua tangan lembut milik Hinata yang menyumpal mulut Naruto.

"Diam kau manusia"

 **XXX**

"Dimana kau letakkan kunci kamar yang mengurung Uzumaki Naruko, kakek tua" Ucap Sasuke kepada Orochimaru yang duduk didepan nya.

Saat ini Sasuke telah berada di mansion besar yang ditempati oleh keluarganya. Setelah pulang dari kegiatan kantor, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya keruangan dimana merupakan tempat yang biasa digunakan oleh ayah tiri nya Orochimaru.

Seperti berubah menjadi sosok penurut. Orochimaru mengambil sebuah kunci dari laci meja dihadapan nya. Tangan nya terulur kedepan terarah ke Sasuke.

 **Krieett...**

Sebuah pintu terbuka menampilkan sebuah ruangan gelap. Sorot cahaya dari luar ruangan membentuk bayangan pintu dan seseorang yang berdiri ditengah-tengah nya menjorok kedalam ruangan yang gelap.

 **Click**

Sosok yang membuka pintu meraih saklar lampu yang berada di dinding dekat pintu. Menyebabkan lampu diruangan itu menyala memberikan penerangan terhadap sosok berambut hitam yang diketahui sebagai Sasuke.

Pandangan mata Sasuke menangkap sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang tertidur terlentang dengan kedua tangan terikat ke masing-masing sisi kiri dan kanan ranjang, terlihat robekan di beberapa bagian baju yang dikenakan nya. Dengan langkah pelan takut suara dari langkah kaki nya membangunkan sosok gadis dari tidur lelap nya Sasuke mendekati ranjang, dua tangan nya perlahan melepaskan ikatan pada pergelangan tangan gadis itu seraya merapatkan kedua tangan yang sudah terlepas dari ikatan yang membelenggu merapat kesamping kiri dan kanan tubuh sang gadis. Mengambil selimut yang terjatuh dibawah ranjang dan mencoba perlahan-lahan menyelimuti tubuh ramping gadis tersebut.

 **Cup..**

Bibir Sasuke mengecup lembut kening gadis yang tertidur. "Mulai sekarang kau bebas Naruko-chan, kau satu-satu nya orang yang tak ingin aku paksa kehendak nya dengan kekuatan mata ku. Karena kau orang yang terpenting bagi ku" Tangan Sasuke penuh dengan rasa sayang mengelus rambut pirang panjang yang terurai kesegala arah milik gadis tertidur didepan nya yang diketahui sebagai sosok Uzumaki Naruko.

Dan **Bersambung.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maafkan saya jika ini terlalu pendek, semata-mata karena keterbatasan ide dari Author gaje ini.

Tak perlu sungkan memberikan sebuah review. Karena masukan anda sangat diperlukan untuk kelangsungan fict gaje ini.

Terima kasih see you again in ne xt chapter!

 **Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.**


End file.
